Deux réactions différentes face à l'amour
by CutieSunshine
Summary: L'amour peut tomber sur deux personnes au même moment, mais chacun ne réagit pas de la même façon... Un p'tit OS romantique RonxHermione, parce que c'est le passage qui a fait que je suis fan de Ron!


Salut tout le monde c'est CutieSunshine !!

Alors voilà, je voulais décompresser un peu et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas écrire un petit one-shot pour faire patienter mes lecteurs? Je sais, ils ne sont **pas du tout** nombreux... mais c'était pour changer un peu...

L'histoire revient sur l'un des films en fait!

Je suppose que tous les fans d'Harry Potter, du moins les lecteurs, ont remarqué qu'à la fin de "La Chambre des Secrets", lorsqu'Hermione entre dans la Grande Salle, on voit que Ron la remarque en premier, et qu'il a un grand sourire en la voyant, ce qui n'apparait pas dans le livre...  
Je ne sais pas si le réalisateur a fait exprès, mais bon, alors que l'histoire entre ces deux-là ne commence à être vraiment abordée que dans le 4ème tome dans la version écrite (cf. la fameuse scène de jalousie durant le bal de 4ème année...), on en a là un témoignage flagrant dans la version cinématographique.

En fait, je me suis demandée ce que chacun d'eux avait bien pu penser à ce moment, et ça a donné ça...

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire non plus, je n'ai fait que broder un petit délire romantique dessus :p

Bonne lecture à tous, j'attends vos reviews!!!

* * *

_**  
Deux réactions face à l'amour : la découverte ou l'incompréhension**_

I - L'amour sans que je m'y attende... ou presque

Ohlala, pourquoi je suis dans cet état? Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça fait juste quelques semaines que j'ai été pétrifiée, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas vu mes deux meilleurs amis depuis... Pas de quoi en faire une syncope! Et pourtant je me sens bizarre... Bon, vas-y ma fille, tu n'as qu'à pousser la porte de la Grande Salle! Si seulement Mme Pomfresh m'avait réveillée plus tôt... Bon, on y va!

Mon Dieu, j'avais raison de m'inquiéter... J'ai tout de suite repéré les garçons, cette tignasse brune à côté d'une tête rousse, c'est pas dur. Mais je ne m'atendais pas à ce que Ron se retourne vers moi avec ce sourire... Il a l'air vraiment heureux de me voir, pour une fois! Ca change, et en mieux, je dirais! Merlin qu'il est mignon... attendez, j'ai dis que RON WEASLEY était MIGNON?!? C'est pas possible, la pétrification a quelques effets secondaires dont je me serais bien passée...

Enfin, en y regardant de plus près... il est vraiment mignon... Même très beau, je trouve. En plus, c'est souvent le cas... quand il essaye de bûcher un peu sur ses devoir, en se tournant vers moi d'un air désespéré, pour finir par me demander mes notes... ou quand il s'empiffre, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir parler... Ohlala en plus je divague, ce sont ses défauts qui m'attirent! Hermione, ton cas est grave, ma fille...

Voyons voir, est-ce que je suis amoureuse? si on additionne toutes ces impressions, plus le fait que ce soit le garçon le plus énervant que je connaisse, ça pourrait être le cas... Je ne me dispute pas autant avec Harry, il ne me fait pas beaucoup d'effet... Soit c'est ça, soit je suis complètement masochiste !!

Bon, d'accord, résignons-nous : je suis amoureuse de Ronald Weasley... Quel déveine!

II - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête?

Hmmm, le diner de ce soir a l'air tellement apétissant... mais pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de manger? Sérieux, c'est pas normal, reprends-toi Weasley!

En plus, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller mal à ce point. Harry a réussi une fois encore à empêcher Voldemort (enfin Tom Jedusor, d'après ce que j'ai compris...) d'accomplir ses sombres projets, à savoir asservir le monde sorcier et autres divertissements dans le style... Il a aussi réussi à ramener Ginny, Merlin, j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai appris qu'elle se trouvait dans la Chambre! Heureusement que mon meilleur ami est le type le plus chanceux que je connaisse!! Enfin, je suppose qu'il y a une grande part de chance dans l'exploit qu'il a accompli... se battre contre un basilic et en sortir vivant! Quand même, il est trop fort...

En fait, je viens de me rendre compte, il manque quelqu'un ici, pour faire la fête...

Ah, la voilà! Merlin quel bonheur de la revoir...

Attendez une seconde! J'ai bien dis que j'étais HEUREUX de revoir HERMIONE GRANGER?!? C'est Miss-je-sais-tout qui me pourrit l'existance depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, qui n'est même pas jolie et qui énerve tout le monde avec ses leçons de morale, et moi tout particulièrement, à croire que c'est son passe-temps favori?

Enfin, dire qu'elle est moche c'est trop fort, disons qu'elle pourrait faire un peu plus attention à elle... et quand je repense à quand j'ai besoin de ses notes pour mes devoirs, et qu'elle fait comme si elle ne me remarquais pas jusqu'à ce que je les lui demande... ou quand elle s'énerve pour ses histoires de S.A.L.E...

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?! Depuis quand je pense à Hermione comme ça? Est-ce que c'est normal de penser à quelqu'un comme ca? Enfin, je veux dire, Harry est aussi mon meilleur ami, mais je ne pense pas à lui comme ça! Bon, c'est peut-être parce que Harry est un mec...

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?!?

* * *

**  
note **: je m'excuse des erreurs s'il y en a, je ne me souviens plus du temps passé par Hermione à l'infirmerie, ni si Ron mangeait ou pas lors du banquet (je suppose que oui, c'est Ron quand même xD) 


End file.
